


The Other Side of Paradise

by Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan



Series: No rest for the wicked [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan/pseuds/Literal_Multifandom_Trashcan
Summary: Techno stared at Tommy, the side of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. Tommy resisted the urge to punch it right off the smug bastards face.“What, not happy to see your brother?”Tommy kept up his glare. He had missed Techno, but the man needed to know he wasn’t going to be forgiven for what he did to Tubbo. He needed to know that Tommy wasn’t some naive innocent child.“Answer the question.” Tommy’s voice had taken on a colder tone, a harsh bite piercing the humid air between the boy and his family. Techno simply sighed.“Ghostbur found my house. Told me to come here. At first I was skeptical, because, you know, you hate me or whatever. But now I’m starting to see why. Christ, Tommy, you’re skin and bones. Have you been sleeping?”There was no response.or; technoblade visits tommy when hes in exile. of course, nothing is ever that simple.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: No rest for the wicked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090607
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1189
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Other Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in this fandom i am nerves please be nice tyyyyyyy 
> 
> (If any creators are uncomfy I will ofc take this down-this is about the rp characters, not the cc's)

When friends feel like paper chains in the rain and the sky holds nothing but the promise of more storms, life is lonely. When all Tommy wants is a hand to hold or an arm around his shoulders and none come, the world becomes cold and empty, a slow poison for the soul. 

It had been quite some time since Ghostbur had visited Tommy. 

It wasn’t as though the boy kept count or anything. Obviously he didn’t keep a piece of paper hidden under the bed to mark every day that passed without Ghostbur. No, Tommyinnit would never. 

He just couldn’t help but notice that he felt more alone than usual. That in itself was saying something. The loneliness that weighed Tommy down on a daily basis was world-altering. 

Sighing, Tommy folded his bony arms over his chest as he rested his back against the uncomfortable mattress laid out on the ground. The ache in his shoulders had become a familiar friend. The muscles were in a constant strain, pulling themselves thin to keep cracked dry skin moving. 

He kept imagining the same thing over and over again. A paradise being taken apart at its will. The organization of an entire kingdom being ripped apart piece by piece. Tommy felt as though his entire conscience was torn out of place until it bled and gave up every single time he saw Dream on this little island. 

Only, Tommy can’t give up. Dream won’t let him. He’s not sure if he’s alive or dead-if he’s truly alone or simply lonely. It feels like he’s been here for years. Tommy wondered if this was what purgatory was-nothing here except him. 

(and Ghostbur, but not anymore. not recently.) 

Lonely used to be an abstract idea, once. Tommy had Tubbo and Tubbo had Tommy. They were meant to build a house together, with a garden full of bees and all the peace and solidarity one could ask for. 

But Tommy had fucked everything up. And-and deep in his chest he had always known that nothing gold could ever stay. Tubbo, Wilbur, Phil- _oh_ were they gold. But they had all left Tommy. 

Not Dream, though. 

First had been the shock, denial, anger, despair. It had taken Tommy so long to arrive at the final destination-acceptance.

It wasn’t much of a destination at all. 

It was an empty train station, no people, no trains, nowhere to go. It felt like he was stuck in place until the end of time, hopeless and unmoving. Hearing and seeing with none of it mattering. It was mind boggling to Tommy-the way the world carried on with business as usual, but it would never be the same for Tommy again. 

He let out a bitter chuckle, the sound rising from his throat before escaping with visceral emotion. To Tommy’s embarrassment, he felt his lower lip start to quiver as tears rushed to his eyes. 

And suddenly, Tommy was hit with a longing so powerful he couldn’t move. He wanted Phil to embrace him, gently rub his back while he buried his messy head of hair into the elders chest. He wanted Techno to protect him from all of the bad monsters outside, the ones hiding under his bed and in his head. He wanted Wilbur-the one from _before_ , the one that ruffled his hair and played stupid pranks with him. 

It wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same anymore. 

A wave of restlessness overcame Tommy, an itchy current rushing under his skin. He was overwhelmed with a sudden need to get _out._ The tent was too small, too warm, it felt like it was all encompassing. 

Stumbling to his feet, Tommy slowly walked outside of his tent. His ankle was still tender from when he had tripped into a cave, so he tried to lessen the pressure on it. It was pitch black in the sky-the sun slowly disappearing, leaving Tommy all alone in the dark. 

There was a tree right near Tnret. Making his way over, Tommy gently leaned his back against the large base of the tree, slowly sinking down to the ground. He knew there were monsters out, wandering with glowing eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He had no sword. Dream had taken it, blown it up. Tommy had watched with growing numbness as his hard earned weapon was slowly eaten by flames, 

“Why do you need a sword anyways, Tommy? Not like you’re fighting anyone.” 

The only thing Dream had allowed him to keep was a wooden axe. It was slowly chipping away, rotting wood under calloused palms. 

Setting the axe down near him, Tommy leaned his head back, allowing it to hit the rough bark. The feeling of restlessness faded away, leaving a wave of drowsiness behind. Part of Tommy didn’t want to fall asleep. He knew he would only wake up in a few hours, yet again. 

All alone. It was always the same. Tommy used to be petrified of falling asleep, the night terrors and heart-clenching fear terrifying him to no end. 

But now? Tommy found, with a detached sense of horror, that he could care less. Why did it matter, anyways? 

Why did it matter.

With that last thought, Tommy allowed his consciousness to flood away, replaced with isolating silence. 

\----------

Tommy was yanked out of his restless sleep by the sound of rustling. Bolting upright, the boy didn’t even wait until the blurriness around the edge of his vision faded before groping around for a weapon, grasping onto the wooden axe closest to him. 

Blinking, Tommy scrunched his face up in confusion as he realized the person standing before him was a pink-haired pig man. 

One who, last he checked, lived hundreds of blocks away. Standing next to him was Ghostbur, who looked as happy as ever.

There were some pretty crazy things that had happened to Tommyinnit. But at one point he had to draw the line. 

“What the fuck?” 

His voice was hoarse and raspy from disuse, the scratching sound of words leaving his throat causing an ache in his upper chest. The confusion overtook his body. Head aching, he tilted his chin up and raised his axe higher up. 

As much as he despised Techno for what he had done to Tubbo, the pink-haired pig man was still his brother. And, well, after weeks upon weeks of isolation sans a manipulative green bastard, another human being was a welcome sight. 

“Hi Tommy!” Ghostbur exclaimed enthusiastically. The boy had to bite back an insult. How could Ghostbur just _leave_ Tommy all alone for weeks and then come back as though nothing happened? With Techno nonetheless? 

“Hi, Ghostbur. Can you please explain why this bitch is here?” Tommy’s tone was dry and snappy. It was a surprise that he managed to scrounge up that much emotion considering the way his body was shaking. 

Despite the less-than welcoming tone Tommy had taken on, Ghostbur didn’t falter in his enthusiasm. Techno remained as emotionless as ever, reminding Tommy of Dream in the worst way possible. 

“Well, Dream sent me away to the woods! He told me “don’t send those party invites, Tommy cancelled the party” and I said okay! Dream is nice-and he has a big shiny sword. It’s quite scary.” 

Tommy inhaled. He-he still didn’t know how to feel about Dream, but the way the man manipulated Ghostbur’s innocence really got on Tommy’s nerves. His brother might have done some bad things when he was alive-but it was obvious he didn’t remember them. And Ghostbur, despite the negativity around him, was trying his best. 

Ghostbur was his _brother._ Maybe he wasn’t the same as Wilbur, but that didn’t mean he was any less of a family member. 

Tensing up, Tommy dug his nails into his palm. Slowly, he exhaled. As much as he wanted to play catch-up with Ghostbur, there was a much more pressing matter that he had yet to address. 

Technoblade. 

“Right, thank you Ghostbur, but why is Techno here?” 

Techno stared at Tommy, the side of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. Tommy resisted the urge to punch it right off the smug bastards face. 

“What, not happy to see your brother?” 

Tommy kept up his glare. He _had_ missed Techno, but the man needed to know he wasn’t going to be forgiven for what he did to Tubbo. He needed to know that Tommy wasn’t some naive innocent child. 

“Answer the question.” Tommy’s voice had taken on a colder tone, a harsh bite piercing the humid air between the boy and his family. Techno simply sighed. 

“Ghostbur found my house. Told me to come here. At first I was skeptical, because, you know, you hate me or whatever. But now I’m starting to see why. Christ, Tommy, you’re skin and bones. Have you been sleeping?” 

There was no response.

Tommy pursed his lips, turning his back on Techno. The boy started to walk at a brisk pace, and Techno walked behind him. Ghostbur simply floated next to Techno, a smile ever-present on his face. 

They walked in silence. Techno was very obviously confused, but he kept his emotions to himself. 

As they walked up the half blown up wooden path, a white tent entered Techno’s vision. He recognized it as Tnret. It was nice-albeit concerning that Tommy had been exiled for _months_ and still lived in a tent. 

Parting the torn material of the tent, Tommy walked inside. Techno followed, peering around the uncomfortably small enclosed area. When he caught sight of Tommy’s living area, he started to understand the eye bags painted on the boy's face.

The ‘bed’ within the tent was a mattress pad on the ground, with a thin blanket half-hazardly thrown over it. There was a pillow at the head of the mattress, but the case was worn and dirty, obviously unwashed. 

As Techno rummaged through Tommy’s large chests, he found a disturbing lack of items. Tommy had been here for months-he should at the very least have some sort of armor. 

Techno had spotted a Nether portal down the path, and the very thought of Tommy wandering the harsh wasteland with no protection sent shivers down his spine. 

There was also a concerningly low amount of food. 

It explained a few things, but left many more questions in its wake. One glance at Tommy told Techno that the boy's skin was stretched thin, straining to keep his bones in place. Ghostbur had told him that Dream was spending almost all of his time with Tommy.

The fact that Tommy lived like this under the supervision of Dream caused some uncomfortable connections in Techno’s mind. He was starting to see why Ghostbur wanted Techno to interfere. 

Of course, Techno had his own motivations for seeing Tommy. But those were for later. 

Shutting Tommy’s chests, Techno continued to look around. Tommy took a seat on his mattress, beckoning for Techno to sit in front of him. The man hesitated, almost unwilling to dirty his clothing on the damp dirty ground. 

Still, he sat anyway. It was uncomfortable, nothing to support his back or neck. Techno waited patiently for Tommy to explain to him why they were sitting in Tnret. Tommy didn’t. 

The two stayed in a tense silence. Distant brothers brought together through death and loneliness. Weren’t they a sight?

“Well, bitch, are you going to say something?” Tommy’s crude tone invaded the tension in the air, slicing through it with familiarity. 

“I was waiting for you to talk.” Techno raised an eyebrow when Tommy scoffed at him. It was weird, to treat his once-close brother like a stranger. They were both walking on eggshells, hesitance coating their every word. 

“Waiting for me to talk? I’m not the one who has explaining to do, buddy. Why are you here? Out of pity? Why haven’t you visited more? Scratch that-I don’t even want you to visit. Not after what you did to Tubbo. Or maybe you’re just here to laugh at me again. Either way, go away.” 

This, Techno had expected. He had prepared for this in advance. After hours of contemplating Ghostbur’s words, after figuring out why he felt a pang of concern for Tommy, Techno had done what he does best. 

Plan. 

“I don’t do things out of pity, Tommy. You know me. After what Ghostbur told me I was worried. I know you hate me Tommy, and I don’t blame you for that. But we _are_ still family. And-and one of my brothers is already dead because of my negligence. I don’t want to hold another funeral.” 

They sat in heavy silence. Techno hadn’t meant to put so much inflection in his tone, but the emotion had naturally flooded out. He had been much more honest than he had planned, which was new for him. 

“Why do you care so much? If I live or die? I mean-I would just come back as a ghost, right? So you wouldn’t really be losing me if I died. You aren’t stupid Techie-shit, Techno. You know that. I mean-it might even be better for everyone if I was just a ghost.” 

All of the breath left Techno’s lungs. He wasn’t equipped for this sort of emotional talk. He didn’t know how to handle this. He hadn’t planned for this. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

Tommy just stared. It seemed like all of the angry energy had left his body, leaving the boy slumped over with a wave of defeat. It looked so wrong on Tommy. Techno was used to an energetic spit-fire of a brother, one who was snappish and quick-witted. Not a caged animal, lashing out to anyone who offered even a sliver of kindness. 

The silence came back. Techno figured he should say something-anything, but it felt like his throat had been invaded by lead and concrete. 

“Tommy, I-” The words trailed away. Talking was so much harder that Techno remembered. He had been spending his days with the company of Carl and Edward, preferring the comfortable silence of the animals. He was rusty. 

“I care about you. I don’t like the way Dream has been treating you. I have a goal, Tommy. I want Dream gone. Anarchy is what I want, Tommy, and Dream has too much authority. He’s playing too many games, and I don’t like games.” 

A vicious tone entered Technoblade’s voice, and anger pulsed through him when he caught Tommy’s flinch out of the corner of his eye. 

“Listen-you don’t have to say anything right now. How about you come to my house, okay? Stay there for as long as you want. I’ll give you some time to decide whether you want to help me take down Dream.” 

Tommy swallowed. He was so confused. Especially about Dream. Whenever he thought of the man his heart tore in two, and his brain started to pound with confusion. The man was his-friend? 

He _had_ been the only one to visit Tommy. He had helped Tommy get materials. He gave Tommy food, protected him during the night. He let Tommy cry on his shoulder, whispering gentle reassurances about how he would never leave Tommy. 

But...Dream had taken away his armor. His hard-earned tools. Those were just material things, though. It was selfish of Tommy to compare that to all of the good things Dream had done for him. They were just items, and in comparison to Dream’s companionship Tommy supposed they didn’t matter that much. 

“I-I can’t leave Dream. He’s my only friend, Techno. I can’t leave him here on this island. That would be so selfish. He’s my best friend, Dream.” 

Nausea rose up in Techno’s throat. 

“Tommy...Dream isn’t your friend. What kind of friend lets you live like this?” Techno gestured to the surrounding area. 

Tommy just glared at him. It was obvious it would be much harder to get through to the boy than he previously thought. 

New plan, Technoblade. New plan. 

“Dream knows where my house is. He can visit any time he wants. So, you wouldn’t be leaving him, Tommy.” 

Despite the hesitance on Tommy’s face, Techno could see that he was getting through to Tommy. Pride welled up in his chest. 

“Well-fine. I’ll come with you to your stupid house. And I’ll think about your stupid proposition about anarchy or whatever the fuck it is. You and your big words, man. Think you're smart or some shit.” 

Tommy mumbled the second half of his statement, but Techno had caught it anyway. He couldn’t bring himself to feel annoyed, not when some of the old Tommy was shining through. 

“I have an average level of intelligence, Tommy. You’re just exceptionally stupid.” Techno couldn’t prevent a smile from entering his voice. Tommy gasped at him, glaring. 

“You take that back bitch.” 

Instead of responding to Tommy, Techno opted to opening up Tommy’s chests. The boy watched with reluctance as Techno started packing away his things into a large rucksack. Techno was surprised at the lack of protest. 

Once Techno had packed everything away, he motioned for Tommy to stand up. The man frowned as Tommy’s legs shook slightly, obviously unused to bearing the little weight the boy had. 

“Can we-” Tommy coughed midway through his sentence. “Can we not go through the Nether?” 

Techno nodded. He didn’t ask questions, figuring he owed Tommy at least that much. 

Parting the thin material of the tent, Techno blinked as he was exposed to the bright sun. Ghostbur had wandered off, but Techno wasn’t too worried. 

The ghost always came back, somehow. 

Walking down, Techno passed the Nether portal. The two kept on walking until a dark horse came into view, coating in diamond armor. Techno grinned as he gently pet Carl’s snout, ignoring Tommy for a moment. 

“Hey Carl. Missed me, didn’t you buddy?” Techno murmured, basking in the presence of his companion. 

“Why the fuck are you talking to a horse? God, Techno, you have seriously disintegrated since you’ve last hung out with me.” Tommy exclaimed, immediately shrinking in on himself right after. Dream never liked it when he talked too loud. 

“That’s not what disintegrated means Tommy-you know what, nevermind. Tommy, this is Carl. Carl, this is Tommy. Carl’s taking us back to my house. I know its impossible for you, but at least _try_ to be nice.” 

There was no response. Techno sighed. Things wouldn’t be normal right away, and he knew that. It was just a little weirder once the reality set in. 

Strapping the rucksack onto Carl’s side, Techno mounted the horse. Tommy followed his lead, although the boy struggled a little bit. The muscle fatigue Tommy was experiencing was starting to become a serious concern to Techno. 

He would deal with it. Exhaling, Techno gently kicked the sides of Carl with the heel of his boots, leaning forwards slightly as Carl started moving forwards.

As nice as the little rendezvous had been, Techno was more than thankful to be getting off of this small island. 

It was time to go home.

\--------------

Tommy stayed silent, even as the biting chill of the Tundra sunk into his skin.

He couldn’t stop his shoulders from trembling, puffs of air visible with every breath. Techno, of course, was used to the cold temperatures. 

The man was wearing a thick coat. Tommy wanted to ask Techno for some sort of jacket, but decided against it. The last thing he wanted to risk was Techno getting angry at him. Dream didn’t like it when he asked for things. Tommy figured Techno wouldn’t, either. 

Snow _was_ nice. Tommy found he quite enjoyed the change in scenery. The cold did distract him slightly from the overpowering anxiety running through him. As they neared Techno’s house, the anxious feeling only increased. 

It felt like Tommy’s brain had dropped to his stomach. Everything was different and new and Dream wasn’t here to tell Tommy where to go or what to do and it was _terrifying._

They finally got to Techno’s house. It was dark out, but the lack of monsters indicated that it was still daytime. Tommy assumed it was just gray here all the time, even during the day. 

That was so depressing. Techno was such an edgy man. His brother hadn't changed at all throughout the years. 

Dismounting from the horse, Tommy’s knees buckled as his feet hit the snow. Techno had given him boots before they left, which Tommy was thankful for. He was constantly waiting for Techno to ask for them back, throw them into a hole and blow them up. 

He would give them up. Really-Techno had been kind despite their loaded past. Boots were such a small payment, one that Tommy had no problem making. 

Clenching his palms, Tommy tried his hardest to get his knees to stop shaking. They wouldn’t stop. It was starting to seriously frustrate Tommy, to the point where he was grinding his teeth and biting his cheek. 

He was pulled out of his efforts by Technoblade walking up to him. The man had returned Carl to his stable, more than ready to bring Tommy inside. He beckoned for Tommy to follow him, opening up the front door. 

Tommy walked inside, immediately hit with a blast of warm air. His shoulders unconsciously relaxed at the heat. 

The interior was relatively cozy. Tommy almost rolled his eyes at the enderman in the boat in the corner of the living room. He wasn’t even surprised at this point. Leave it to Techno to befriend one of the most hostile mobs. 

As he stared at the enderman longer, his throat closed up. It reminded him of Ranboo. He shoved those thoughts aside for now. 

Standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, Tommy watched as Techno hung his coat up on a hook and took his boots off, replacing them with...the exact same pair of boots. 

Why the fuck was he related to such a wierdo? 

Uncomfortably fidgeting, Tommy rocked back and forth on his toes while he waited for Techno to tell him what to do. He didn’t yet know where he was allowed. His fingers itched to open up Techno’s chests. To grab what he could and run. 

He didn’t. 

Techno turned his attention to Tommy, who perked up. “Alright. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying, which is the guest room. It’s upstairs, so follow me.” 

Tommy raised his eyebrows. 

“You have guests? You? Mr. I hate social interaction?” 

Techno rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs. Tommy followed. 

“Phil. He visits a lot.” 

Tommy felt like he had been slapped in the face. His father had time to visit Techno enough for the man to make him a _room,_ but he couldn’t spare a moment to see Tommy? 

It was because Tommy was annoying. And selfish. And unbearable. 

That’s what Dream had told him, anyways. The man constantly reminded Tommy that he was lucky Dream was willing to tolerate him. It was just one more reason why he owed Dream. The man was willing to stay with him despite how horrible he was. 

Tommy couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Phil for not visiting him. Techno was much less annoying than him. It was understandable. 

The two arrived in front of an oak door. Techno opened it up, showcasing a large bed and a few shelves and chests. 

“This is your room. Think about my proposition, okay? I’ll be downstairs.” 

Nodding, Tommy walked into the room. It was nice-much nicer than he deserved. Swallowing, the boy murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ to Techno. The door shut behind him. 

Tommy was alone. 

\--------------

The boy had spent hours thinking about Techno’s offer. 

He had weighed the pros and cons over and over again, to the point where his mind felt numb. On the one hand, Dream was his friend (?) On the other hand, Technoblade was not an enemy Tommy wanted to have. 

Plus, he had more time to think about his relationship with Dream. It was complicated, and Tommy realized he wouldn’t come to a conclusion on his feelings in one day. 

He had to talk with Techno about it. Because as he was thinking, Tommy realized one thing. The cause of everything-of all that had happened, were his discs. 

They weren’t just items. They had _meaning._ They had _significance._

They were Tommy’s. And Tommy wanted them back. 

Techno could help him. The man had power, and if the two worked together Tommy was sure he could get his discs back. But it would have to be a two-way street. There was no way Techno would simply help Tommy with no reason. 

So he stood up, leaving the nice room to go down the stairs. Technoblade was sitting at a desk, hunched over with a dagger and a whetstone. 

Hesitantly, Tommy knocked on the wall to let the man know he was there. Technoblade set the items down onto the table, glancing up at Tommy. 

“Have you come to a decision?” The pink-haired man was intuitive, obviously realizing why Tommy had gotten his attention in the first place. 

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about, big man. I will help you, on one condition. I want my discs back, Techno. They’re the cause of everything, of all the chaos and fighting. If I help you take down Dream or whatever, will you help me get my discs back?” Tommy’s tone was serious and solemn, a far cry from his normal yelling. 

Techno just shrugged. “Sure.” 

Tommy’s face contorted into a scowl. He was expecting a bit more of a reaction than _that._ His brother was the least fun person in the world. He was expecting _drama, spice, something._ Not just...acceptance. 

“Okay. Then I’ll help you, big man. Quid pro quo, right?” Tommy murmured. Techno simply stayed silent, staring at Tommy for an uncomfortable few seconds. Suddenly, the man stood up. Tommy scrambled to follow him. 

He handed Tommy a thick jacket, which the boy gladly put on. He found he was getting tired much more easily recently. He would get cold at the smallest breezes, too. He didn’t know why. Dream had told him not to worry. So he didn’t. 

“I have something to show you, Tommy.” 

Technoblade opened the door to his house, stepping into the snow. He walked across the forest floor, snow quickly filling in the footprints left behind. The two walked in silence until they approached the side of a mountain. 

Tommy tilted his head. “Why have you brought me here? Are you hoarding girlfriends in a cave? Is that what you’re hiding Techno? You woman stealer, you.” 

“I-What? No Tommy. I don’t...steal women, I don’t even know why you thought of that. You know how i’ve been in, uh, ‘retirement’?” 

The boy nodded, still confused. 

“Well, that was a little bit of a lie.” Techno walked up to the side of the mountain, pressing a button on the stone wall. Tommy hadn’t even noticed it, the color blending in with everything else. 

He watched with awe as the cave seemingly opened up. As it got wider, Tommy had a better view of what was inside. 

His mouth dropped open in shock. In front of him was a large room full of chests. Lining the walls were heads of various mobs. That wasn’t the most surprising thing, though. 

Before Tommy was an _army_ of wither skeletons. They filled up the whole room. 

They were all staring at him with piercing yellow eyes, bones clanking together as they moved. 

A blood-thirsty grin made its way onto Technoblade’s face. He gestured his arm forwards in a theatrical gesture. 

“Welcome home, Theseus.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
